With or Without you
by Lovejareth
Summary: Sarah has no memory of what happened 8 years ago but something definately changed her. But life hasn't taken the path that she expected it to and is lost and living a half life. Who will save her? Will it be him? Is there more to her pointless existance or will she forever live without the knowledge of who she truely is? How about you read and find out...


AN: Hi everyone

This is the first time I'm attempting to upload a fanfic of my own so please be nice. This should hopefully progress into a long story so please review and let me know what you like...what you didn't like (the second one is optional though XD).

Disclaimer: The standard disclaimer applies. I own none of the characters or locations in the origional movie but any OCs are mine. Sadly that means I don't own Jareth either but if I did...well...if I did...(gets starry eyed)...(this sentance just won't progress)...Anyway enjoy and R&R

She walked ahead oblivious to the joyous world around her celebrating the festival known for the extraordinary- Halloween. Step after step she looked like the living dead distraught beyond contemplation. Every year on this specific day she would feel like there was someone reaching out for her but she was too far away just beyond his fingers. _His?..._She didn't know how but she just possessed the knowledge that it was _him_, a him who she had yet to meet but despite this she knew him better than those around her. Every night he would call out to her when she was in the state of oblivion, they would have meaningful conversations about him, his world and hers but they were soon forgotten as Sarah opened her eyes to the confines of her bedroom.

And the next night the order of events would repeat themselves as if it was a movie being played over and over and over again waiting for some changes, maybe a different ending. All she would remember were his mismatched eyes buried with sorrow up to the brim. As she continued on her path to nowhere a thought flashed through her mind; just because he couldn't reach her didn't mean that she couldn't get to him, but how? On and on she went ignoring the children and adults alike running around pretending to be the unknown. Did they know there was something more than just being human, did they even care that we may not be who everyone thinks we are. As if her body was on autopilot Sarah reached the top of a grassy hill and sat there just staring out at the scene below. Witches, werewolves, vampires, demons of all kind taking from the owners of the homes around the streets. Was this symbolic for what these creatures really do, steal from others; Halloween was just a civil way of keeping that vulgar culture and tradition alive in our world.

For the first time that night Sarah paid attention to her surroundings and as she saw where she had ended up her heart filled with misery and even anger for she was all alone on this day. No matter how much she despised the on goings of the night there was still the factor that an event like this was celebrated with friends, family and loved ones not lonesome wondering about the what ifs of life and forming day dreams about meeting a well known stranger. No, that was just not the way things were done. But even after realising the flaws of the situation she had landed in Sarah just didn't have the power within herself to get off the hill and stand in level with all the others because even after the realisation she knew that _he_ was there, somewhere, anywhere and yet nowhere at all.

Days passed at a snail's pace from that day onwards and everyday Sarah would attempt to ponder the situation of her life and still find no escape. At 23 years of age Sarah worked as an editorial assistant at a magazine publishing company 'Couture Today' and lived in a 2 bedroom apartment in the heart of New York, the city where no one could ever spare a minute for a friendly hello and those that did always had an ulterior motive to their kind gesture.

Day after day Sarah would follow the same tedious routine of the day before almost always rejecting any company. There were many men that fell for the girl with ivory hair and thoughtful deep green eyes that seemed to look through a person's soul, creamy complexion and a beautiful oval face but she was blind to the entire world except him with the mismatched eyes. Some interpreted her rejection as arrogance but could tell that the girl had many more layers to her yet to be unfolded. Of course there were times when a simple 'no' would not suffice and Sarah would be forced to participate in the conventional activities of her co-workers and tonight was one of those nights.

"Sarah, you have to come I mean there's no choice in the matter. When was the last time you had a fun night out?" stated an exasperated Alexis a fellow co-worker and perhaps the only person Sarah had ever considered a friend emphasising on the word 'fun' as if it explained everything.

The short red-head put her hands at her hips indicated that no matter what was said Sarah would have to follow through.

"Fine I suppose I could come for a while but not long, I have lots of page layouts to go through and they're due on Monday" Sarah finally agreed with some sense of regret.

As she finished her work that afternoon she prepared for a night of being surrounded by a sea of people and yet being alone amongst the crowd.

As Sarah entered her home she walked towards her bright red sofa- one of the only sources of colour in her living room as the rest of it was in shades of grey- and fell on it exhausted from the days' events. Looking around her room she could still see her childhood love of fantasy from the different possessions sprayed about the room. Her book shelf contained some of the most famous names in make believe along with the one-off books she had fallen in love with while searching her local book store for reading material. One book in particular had started this craze off-'The Labyrinth'. The red leather-bound book had always had its specific place in the top shelf to the right and always remained there. Sarah never dared read it after the incident 8 years ago but every time she decided she didn't want it anymore something would stop her, after all the book was almost a prophecy of what had happened to her- was it in a dream or in reality she never wanted to know and had given up after the first year of acting like a lunatic and almost getting sent to a mental hospital.

She just didn't know what had happened; she couldn't remember any faces, any places, anything. It was just a blur. But every now and then she would have a feeling that she was being watched and on occasion would even see an owl outside her bedroom window just staring at her as if asking her to understand.

Finally shaking herself from her train of thought Sarah stood up and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. This was going to be a long night.

AN: So... any takers? How was it? Any good? Please people... answer me! Hey you! No, don't you walk away! Sit back at your computer and tell me something...anything. Until next time then...

Love Lovejareth


End file.
